A Very Awkward Position
by Russica
Summary: So Watson has found himself in a very awkward position with who other than the loveable Sherlock Holmes. It sounds bad but trust me. It's not.  It's just suggestive.  Read and Review Please!


Title: A Very Awkward Position

Rating: T

Summary: So Watson has found himself in a very awkward position with who other than the loveable Sherlock Holmes. It sounds bad but trust me. It's not. It's just suggestive. Read and Review Please!

Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Sherlock in any way shape or form.

Hey people, if you're following this story you're probably like "What?! I thought this was complete. What _is _she doing?!" If you've just stumbled upon my humble story you can skip the next part if you want.

I got a comment that had me laughing for like 10 minutes so I decided to post a reply. And I decided to revamp my opening title thingy.

Dear OrangeRook,

Firstly, thanks for this question, it was late and I was so tired so it was that much more hilarious. I mean seriously, I keep re-reading it and I smile every time X3 Secondly, the answer to your question: Watson is tied from the ceiling and Homes is holding the other end of the ropes so he's moaning groaning from the exertion.

Russica.

Aaaaanywho, enjoy

* * *

><p>Holmes groaned.<p>

Watson gasped.

"Relax old boy, or this will hurt" Holmes muttered.

"This…is highly… inappropriate!" Watson gasped as his face reddened.

"Hush Watson. Do as I say and relax yourself."

Watson yelped. Sherlock quickly covered the man's mouth with his hand.

"Watson. With you making so many unnecessary noises, someone is sure to hear you."

Watson glared at him.

"This would be a highly awkward position to be discovered in so Watson, if you would be so kind, do be quiet."

Watson promptly bit down on Holmes' hand. He growled low in his throat.

"Let go or I will be sure to leave very painful, very noticeable, bruises that are sure to leave permanent marks" he whispered calmly into Watson's ear.

Watson's eyes widened and he promptly let go.

"Through with your noise making?"

Watson nodded angrily.

Holmes removed his hand.

"Come now Watson," he smiled at his companion's death glare, "You should have known this was coming."

"Known?" Watson hissed. "What kind of man does this sort of thing? And to someone who, although seriously doubting it right now, considers him a friend?"

Holmes thought for a moment.

"Would you rather I did this to a complete stranger? They would certainly demand pay, and you, my dear fellow, are embarrassed enough by the current situation in which you find yourself to ever consider being paid for it."

Watson opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted.

"Where does it rate? On your list of horrid things I have put you through? Not in the top ten I believe."

Watson looked away.

"Maybe not, but this is still a horrid thing Holmes."

Holmes smiled.

"Come now Watson, really."

Holmes groaned and Watson's eyes rolled back in his head as he gasped.

"Holmes, please…. Stop."

"You should know nn that I can't"

"Holmes, I'm-I-I please" he begged.

Watson gasped in pain.

"Nearly there Watson" Holmes grunted.

Watson's face was cherry red, his eyes half-lidded, and his breathing was hard and labored.

"Holmes!" he gasped in utter agony before going limp and blacking out.

**~LATER~**

Watson awoke with a searing headache tearing through the back of his skull. He groaned in pain as he slowly forced his body into a sitting position. A quick glance around told him he was not only in Holmes' room, but in the crazy man's bed. He spotted said man on the floor casually writing in a notebook and alternately kicking his legs slowly like a teenage girl. Watson shook his head, since rolling his eyes would only worsen the aching in his head.

"You know, I absolutely hate you Holmes" he growled.

Holmes looked up, momentarily stopping his swinging legs.

"Fifteen minutes."

Watson blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"You lasted approximately fifteen minutes before passing out. You should really practice at it more."

Holmes tapped his pen on his lips, swinging his legs to each tap.

"If ever we find ourselves forced into that position, I, obviously having much more practice than you old boy, shall have to save us both."

Watson shook his head as he stood up and searched for his cane. He spotted it by the door.

_Thank God he hasn't used it for any of his demonic experiments._

Cane in hand he paused and glared at Holmes.

"Holmes" he began.

"Yes Watson?"

"If you ever get the notion to hang me upside down by my ankles to the ceiling again, I'd advise you firstly against drugging me to do it, and secondly I swear I will kill you," he gave Holmes a final glare and left the room.

"Fine!" Holmes called out. "I'll hang you by your waist next time!"

He laughed as Watson groaned loudly at the idea.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think was happening?<strong>

**PERVERTS.**


End file.
